Total Drama Twilight
by WingedPen3
Summary: The cast of the two worlds compete on Total Drama Island for the chance to win  1,000,000! Alliances, deception, and insanely, sickening challenges! Yay! On hiatus until script is returned.
1. Chapter 0: Writer's Notes and Spoilers

Kaylyn, the Winged Pen presents...

Total Drama Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight nor Total Drama.

Note: Normally, me and my sister (Kay (me) and Leyla (my sister) would be writing together, but since she is on vacation, my cousin Lyn is taking her place, hence the Kaylyn instead of Kayley. Anyway, this is based off an idea that me and her thought of when I watch Total Drama, she watches Twilight, and there are tons of sodas to drink, which we also turned into a hand-drawn and complete comic. I'm working on this while I think of more ideas for my Bully fanfic: Hogwarts' New Bully.

Chapter 0: Writer's Pre-Story Notes

Teams: Howling Wolves and Hunting Vamps

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet

Contestants: Bella, Edward, James, Victoria, Laurent, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Cory (OC, a werewolf), Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna, Katie and Sadie.

Location: Camp Wawankwa

Theme: I Wanna Be Famous

Character Comparisons: These are who, in our comic, the Twilight characters (and Cory) are the counterparts of (slightly personality-wise):  
Bella - Gwen Edward - Trent James - Duncan/Heather Victoria - Eva Laurent - Noah Jessica - Lindsay Lauren - Heather Rosalie - Bridgette/Justin Alice - Izzy/Bridgette Jasper - Tyler/Noah Jacob - Trent/Justin Cory - Ezekiel

Spoilers: (We will release SOME spoilers to get you hyped, but they won't be too revealing.)

- Lauren, Katie, James, and LeShawna will make it far in the competition.  
- Cory, Jasper, Laurent, Bridgette will be eliminated early.  
- Edward, Jessica, and Lindsay will last for a good while.  
- A girl wins TDT.  
- A guy wins in the alternate version.  
- Lauren is the main antagonist. James is a secondary antagonist.  
- Bella is the main protagonist.

Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Vampires...and Werewolves? Coming Soon!

Kaylyn, the Winged Pen 


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

Kaylyn, the Winged Pen presents...

Total Drama Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight nor Total Drama.

Note: Due to the large amount of characters in this story, me and Lyn will be typing it in script format.

Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Vampires...and Werewolves? Part 1

The camera shows a shot of Camp Wawanakwa. Out of nowhere, a man steps into view.

Maclean: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, twenty-four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crappy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!

Maclean moves to the campsite.

Maclean: Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle...black flies...grizzly bears...disgusting camp food...and, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... Total...Drama...Island!

(Theme Song and Intro)

"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine." - Camera rushes through Camp Wawanakwa as Maclean lounges. It jumps off a cliff and goes underwater, where we see Bridgette underwater with a fish, which bites her nose.

"You guys are on my mind." - Bridgette rises from the water, trying to shake the fish off, while Alice sits in a boat and watches.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." - An eagle swoops down and grabs the fish, knocking Bridgette into the boat, making Alice fall out.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see." - The eagle flies off, while in the forest, Katie and Sadie are dancing...

"I wanna be famous." - ...until the eagle drops the fish near them, causing a bear to chase them. Jasper laughs, until Rosalie gives him a scowl.

"I wanna live close to the sun." - Lauren and Heather are having a slapfight on a boat, until it falls down a waterfall.

"So pack your bags cause I've already won." - They pass LeShawna and James, who watch them fall.  
"Everything to prove, nothing in my way" - Izzy swings by on a vine...

"I'll get there one day." - ...while further away, Ezekiel stands outside of the outhouse, needing to go. Izzy slams into the outhouse, causing Jessica to fall out.

"Cause I wanna be famous!" - Inside Chefs kitchen, Chef Hatchet is stirring a pot of green stuff with his hands, while flashing Laurent and Cory, who are tied up, an evil grin. Cory and Laurent exchange fearful glances.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!" - At the table next to them, Victoria and Cody have an arm wrestling match, which Victoria wins. Outside, Lindsay, Gwen, and Courtney blush as Jacob waves at them from the water.  
"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" - On the docks, Noah is hit from a beachball from offscreen...

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" - ...causing the beachball to fly up and cover the camera, resulting in a transition into nighttime, where all the campers are crowded around the campfire. Bella and Edward lean in to kiss, until Cody appears between them, grinning.

The campers whistle the tune to the song as the title shows.

(End Intro)

Back at the camp, Maclean waits on the dock.

Maclean: Alright, let's meet our campers. We told them they'd be staying at a 5-star resort, so if they seem a little PO'ed, that's probably why.

A boat comes into view, as a pale girl with long, brown hair steps onto the dock. She looks at a paper, then up at the island.

Bella: Camp Wawanakwa...right?

Maclean: Yep. Welcome, Bella!

Bella: OK, i'm confused. This is a resort, right?

Maclean: Nope. You just got tricked, sister! Get your butt over there.

He points to the ther end of the dock. Bella walks there, looking baffled...and annoyed. The boat returns, carrying a small, scrawny boy with brown hair and an almost uncaring expression.

Noah: You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?

Maclean: I'm sure someone did.

Noah: Good. Is this where we're staying?

Maclean: Yep. Go join Bella over there.

Noah moves next to Bella as two guys are seen on the boat. One has blonde hair tied into a ponytail, the other has brown hair fixed in a fauxhawk. Bella gasps at the sight of the blonde, who jumps down from the boat, landing perfectly.

Maclean: James! Buddy! How's it going?

James: Look, I just came here to win, so just skip the cheery stuff, okay?

Noah: Wow. Someone's in a happy mood.

He stiffles laughter and nudges Bella, who still looks scared, while Maclean turns toward the other guy, who clumsily trips over the boat railing under the weight of his backback, and lands facefirst on the dock, causing Noah and James to laugh. The klutz gets up and approaches Maclean.

Maclean: Guys, this is Cory.

Bella, James, and Noah shoot him weird looks.

Maclean: Now listen, Cory. I know that you're a sheltered kind of dude. Overprotective parents with lycanthropy, been sheltered your whole life, not used to urban life? Just be careful so you don't get fatally injured, and try to get booted off first, okay?

He pushes Cory toward the others.

Cory: Okay.

He joins the others, just as the boat returns, as a blonde girl with a mean-looking expression steps off. She folds her arms and looks over the other campers.

Maclean: Here she is. Forks' own queen on mean, Lauren!

Noah: Queen of mean?

Bella: She's the meanest girl in my school.

Noah: Oh.

As Lauren joins the others, a group of charming, yet pale-skinned people stepped off the boat. Bella sighs in relief, while James and Lauren frown.

Lauren: Ugh. It's the freaks.

Maclean: Oh-hoh! Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. Welcome to the island. Glad to have you guys.

Edward: It was nothing. Has Bella arrived yet?

Noah: Over here, snowflake.

The Cullens spot Noah pointing at Bella and approach her.

Jasper: Good to see you.

Bella: Likewise.

Alice: This is sooo cool! I'm loving it here already!

Noah covers his ears in annoyance.

Noah: Can you cut the excitement out already?

Edward embraces Bella, until he notices James. A low growl escapes his mouth.

Maclean: Whoa there, guys. Save the violence for later. Right now, meet Gwen!

A goth girl steps off the boat, casting a skeptical eye over the others. Bella and the Cullens look at her, intriged.

Bella: Is she a vampire or something.

Alice: She's so pale. Maybe she is, huh?

Gwen: You mean we're staying here?

Maclean: No, you're staying here, my crib is an air stream with A.C., that away.

Gwen: I did NOT sign up for this.

Maclean: Actually, you did.

He holds up a contract. Gwen takes the contract, rips it up and throws it in the water.

Maclean: The great thing about lawyers is, they make LOTS of copies.

Gwen: (turns to leave) I am not staying here.

Maclean: Cool. I hope you can swim though, 'cuz your ride just left.

She looks to see that the boat as left.

Gwen: Jerk!

Gwen stomps past Maclean and joins the group, standing next to Bella and Edward, who give her weird looks.

Gwen: Don't greet me.

Her cold words caused the two to back off, but soon, their attention is turned to a pretty blonde girl getting off the boat.

Maclean: Everyone, this is Lindsay.

Jasper and Cory stare open-mouthed at Lindsays beauty, while the others stare at them.

Jasper: Whoa...she's pretty.

Maclean: Not too shabby, huh?

Lindsay: Hi! Okay, you look so familiar!

Maclean: I'm Chris McLean.

Lindsay seems confused.

Maclean: The host...of the show?

This jogs her memory.

Lindsay: Oh, that's where I know you from!

Chris: Uhh... yeah. Go over there.

Lindsay joins the group.

Jasper: Okay. Hot and dumb. Popular combo.

Maclean: And while we wait for the other campers, we'll go off to a commercial break. Stay tuned!

To be continued.

Kaylyn, the Winged Pen 


End file.
